


Smile

by KyeAbove



Series: Monstra [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey has some things he must admit.





	Smile

Bendy has been the face of the studio for years, and my name has always been attached, no matter what a _certain someone_ might have thought about that. Bendy and I are iconic, so we were always meant to be one and the same. It makes perfect sense to me!

But…there is another reason I want to be Bendy, over any of the more fearsome cartoons, and it’s the little devil's smile!

Why, everyone knew Bendy with a smile! A face of laughter and freedom…

No matter how much I try to convince myself that I’m happy and joyful, and okay with what could eventually happen, I can’t…

I’m not happy. I can't even remember what it’s like to really smile. Don't think I have since even before _he_ left. I want to smile again. Feel proud of what I’ve done to achieve my dreams.

I should feel proud. Look at what I’ve done! I’ve made what all said would be impossible _possible!_ Living cartoons? Who would have thought?

Now, it did take more than a few human lives, _and_ it isn’t perfect yet, but given more time…this Machine will adjust. I was right. The first Machine was weak. Shame on Sammy Lawrence. He would have been useful in the long run.

But I’ve digressed…I think it’s time. The ink can only keep my illness at bay for so long, and I feel weaker every day. I can't even fake a smile. My place is in the Machine, but I hope to return from it a new man.

I only wish _he_ could see how wrong he was. That with enough belief, anything is possible. With this belief, I _will_ cheat death itself.

And I’ll flash it a wide grin on my way out.


End file.
